A birthday present
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: Today was Reborn's birthday and Tsuna makes him a gift that will be the cause of something not so innocent afterwards . . . Read and find out Wanings: BL, smex, yaoi and lemony goodnes DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!


**_Hello there my sweet heart~ I'm making this story to celebrate Reborn and Tsuna's birthday . . . It's pretty convenient_**

**_And also I'm going to work on the sequel for Reborn's midlife crisis and before then make a new story~_**

**_It will be a 7227 story because I love this pairing very much and there are to little stories about them ^ _**

**_Oh and you can also see my stories on my live journal account raven_angel_27 (I couldn't use my FF account name TT^TT)_**

**_And now~ ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Today is the 13th octomber and a really important day. Why you ask? It's because today was Reborn's birthday, Tsuna's tutor slash lover slash sadistic hitman. Tsuna was thinking hard for the whole last week what to get his sadistic lover, because all in all he was perfect.

Reborn was now in Italy because the ninth asked him to come to discuss some important matters. He was going to be back by sunset and that's why Tsuna was trying to hurry up and bake his gift. Yeah you heard right. Bake. Tsuna was excellent at cooking and now he was making a birthday cake for his lover.

Knowing that Reborn doesn't really like sweet things, he chose to make an coffe cake with dark chocolate icing. After two hours of baking he put the cake in the fridge and cleaned the dirty dishes. When he was over, he checked the clock to see what time it was. It showed 4:30pm. '_A little nap wouldn't hurt'_ though Tsuna as he walked in the living room, because after all he was tired and Reborn wouldn't be home until six or later.

Tsuna sat down on the couch while curled like a little kitten and feel asleep thinking of Reborn . . .

**_Time Skip 6:30pm_**

Reborn was downright pissed. And the cause of it is that bastard of Iemitsu. He won't stop making a fuss about him and Tsuna being together, saying he was just playing around with his feelings. At that moment he felt so much rage that he nearly shot the idiot.

Luck was that Lal and Collonelo had barged in and dragged Iemitsu away while he was still cursing at Reborn for "tainting his cute little son". Reborn was now driving in full rage mood. All he wanted now was to be home were he could cuddle his cute and adorable lover. Tsuna was his light and his savior from the curse. All the Arcobaleno became closer to the shy brunet and treated him as a part of family.

He started to develop feelings for Tsuna since he started tutoring him. He watched as he grew stronger by every passing day and how beautiful he became. Tsuna was still shorter then a normal teenager, but that's what made him look cuter. After the curse was broken he came back and confessed to him and he was feeling so happy to hear that Tsuna accepted him. It was the best day of his life. He loved Tsuna with all his heart and won't give him up for anything in this world.

When he reached home, he opened the door to see the lights turned off. It was already seven o'clock, Nana and the kids being on a vacantion, leaving him alone with Tsuna to do whatever he wanted. He looked around to see if there was any trace of Tsuna, but then he heard some movement in the living room.

There, on the sofa, was Tsuna sleeping without a care and curled up like a little kitten making him look vulnerable. What was strange was the fact that Tsuna was covered in flour and icing. He went in the kitchen and looked into the fridge to see a cake, a birthday cake to be exact, with "Happy Birthday Reborn" wrote on it. He let a smile grace his features as his eyes softened and all his rage gone as if never existed.

He took out the cake an put it on the table and went in the living room to see Tsuna rubbing his eyes like child and yawning cutely. "I see that you finally woke up sleepy head" said Reborn with a smirk plastered on his face.

"H-huh, R-reborn . . ." said Tsuna still a little out of it, then his eyes widened and he hugged the man standing against the door frame.

"I missed you to" whispered Reborn with a small smile on his face.

"Reborn, you're back . . . and happy birthday" said Tsuna with an angelic smile on his face that could melt the coldest hearts.

"Thank you . . . and by the way I liked the cake." said Reborn while smirking.

"E-eeeeh, b-but I wanted to taste it too" said Tsuna while pouting.

"If you want a taste then you could ask" said Reborn while lifting Tsuna's chin up and getting closer.

"W-wh-" what he was about to say was cut of by Reborn's lips being pressed on his. Tsuna started blushing a bright pink when he realized what was going on. Reborn licked his lover lip asking for entrance and Tsuna allowed this without any resistance. Their tongues interviewed in a dance of passion as Reborn's hands started roaming Tsuna's body and Tsuna had his hands tangled in his raven locks.

They parted after a while a thin string of saliva connecting them. Tsuna was flushed red and panting with half lidded and dazed caramel eyes. Reborn carried Tsuna bridal style to their bedroom and put Tsuna gently on it. He started undressing him throwing the shirt and pants on a corner of the room. He captured Tsuna's lips in another hungry kiss, making him moan as he sucked on the appendage and then bit gently on it.

Tsuna moaned as Reborn placed kisses on his neck and collarbone, then he bit down on it and sucked hard enough to draw blood making Tsuna mewl in pleasure. He trailed kisses down his chest and then took one of the pink nipples in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it and suck until it was a nice shade of red. After that he gave the other one the same treatment and placed butterfly kisses on his chest and vaist.

"Nngh . . .aaahh . . . Reborn~" moaned Tsuna as he felt himself getting harder by each passing moment. Reborn pulled down Tsuna's boxers and left him completely naked for his eyes to see. Tsuna's cock was erect and leaking with precum. Reborn took a hold of Tsuna's member and put it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Aaaanngh . . . nnaaah" moaned Tsuna in pure bliss as Reborn bobbed his head at a fast pace making Tsuna writhe in pleasure under him. After a while he stopped so Tsuna won't cum now. Tsuna whined at the lost of the warm mouth, his eyes showing pure need and love.

Reborn put three fingers in Tsuna's mouth with the silent command to suck. Tsuna sucked eagerly on them and swirled his tongue putting on a show. Reborn took out the fingers when they were wet enough and trusted two of them in Tsuna's entrance without a warning making him gasp at the pain an pleasure he was feeling.

Reborn started thrusting the fingers in and out inside the boy. Tsuna moaned at the foreign feeling and squirmed a little in discomfort. Then he struck the special spot that would make Tsuna see white. Tsuna moaned louder this time and arched beautifully on the bed. Reborn smirked "Found it~."

He inserted the third finger that went unnoticed by Tsuna that was too lost in pleasure. After a while he took them out and Tsuna didn't even have time to register what happened when something larger was showed up his ass.

"AAAAAaannghhh . . . Reborn~" moaned Tsuna in pure pleasure as his sweet spot was struck dead on.

"So tight . . . nngh" grunted Reborn as Tsuna tightened on him.

"M-moreeee, please!" screamed Tsuna. Reborn started thrusting at a slow pace at first going faster and harder with each thrust. He lifted Tsuna's legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper. When he felt that he was nearing end soon, he brought a hand between them and started stroking Tsuna's member in time with the thrusts.

"Aaah . . . Aaanngh . . . haaah . . . I-I'm c-cumming" panted Tsuna.

"Me to, just a little longer" he panted out as the thrusts became uneven, striking Tsuna's prostate each time. "AAAAAAHH" screamed Tsuna as he came on his chest and a little on his face. "Aah . . ." moaned Reborn as he filled Tsuna with his seed and had to hold himself from crushing Tsuna.

Tsuna panted as he tried to regain his breath. Reborn cleaned them with a cloth and then covered them with the blanket. He hugged Tsuna close to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Reborn, I love you" said Tsuna while trying to stay awake.

"I should be the one saying that" Reborn said as he pointed at the clock with showed 2:15am. It was officially 14octomber. Tsuna's birthday.

"Ti amo, mi amore, buon compleano" said Reborn as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Somewhere in Italy a blond idiot was rampaging the whole Vongola mansion.

* * *

**_Sooooo~ how was it? I did it because I remembered it was Reborn's birthday and Tsuna's tomorrow._**

**_I'm planning to write a new fic. This one will be with vampires *giggling* and it will be an all27 story_**

**_Now gotta go and don't forget to review my darlings~_**

**_Ciao Ciao~_**


End file.
